


Follow Me

by aliasmajik



Category: Dead Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasmajik/pseuds/aliasmajik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd spent ten years thinking she was dead. Ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope-bingo's prompt "reunion". Set in a larger verse I may/may not ever explore. Basically Rinoa's been gone doing Dead Fantasy-esque things while Leon's been rebuilding Radiant Garden. Go her!

The path to the modest two story home was clear of debris, and neatly trimmed of weeds and grass. Laid stone, he mused as he walked, the sound of his boots lonely. In the distance the lazy sound of waves hitting the sandy shore could be heard, but it was a quiet backdrop to dusk. He suspected that things were typically quiet here, in this lazy place. This was where Sora was from, he mused. Yes, that seemed right.

He stood for a long moment at the head of the path, staring at the little house he'd come to see. If Sora was to be believed, and the boy was rarely wrong if often mistaken, then she would be found here. This was the home that Kairi lived in, Sora had explained. And she had once been the young princess' caretaker. It seemed it was a job she'd never left. 

A flash of frustrated anger, quickly replaced with something akin to despair. What was he doing here? He turned to leave, but he caught the sound of a screen door opening, then shutting again. Boots on the porch. He turned, and he looked into those hazel eyes. 

Rinoa. She looked older than he remembered, but it had been almost ten years since Radiant Garden was lost to darkness. Nearly ten years since he'd been sure she'd died in the battle.

She looked at him, unsure, but he could never tell what was behind her quiet smile, her knowing eyes. 

"You don't look surprised to see me." he said finally. It came out flat, unfeeling. He didn't want it to sound that way, but he didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know how to fix this.

She smiled, an honest smile. "Sora talks about you a lot." she admitted. She was searching his face, the way she had when they'd been teenagers, as if trying to find something there. She must have found it this time. "Of course, it took me awhile, 'Leon', to put the pieces together." She stepped down the three little stairs, to stand on even ground, just out of arms reach. She was shorter than he remembered. Maybe he'd just gotten taller. 

She seemed to read that in his expression, because she gave him a pertinent little look. "You're tall." She brushed dark hair away from her face and stepped up to him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and it took a long second before he responded to the embrace.

"I thought you were dead." he managed, whispering into her hair. 

She stilled, thoughtful. Eventually, she replied. "It was better for everyone to think I was dead." She pulled away. "Would you like to come in? Kairi is out with the boys, so the place is empty." An offer. A real one. He could follow her inside now, perhaps understand why she'd done what she'd done, or he could turn and leave. To forgive the pain of thinking she was dead for almost ten years... or to never have her in his life again.

It wasn't much of a choice, in the end. He followed her. He always had.


End file.
